


Home For The Holidays

by miera



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-05
Updated: 2010-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back on Earth, some years down the road, Malcolm heads home for Christmas. (10/20/2004)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For The Holidays

Malcolm sat upright on the porch swing, hearing footsteps coming closer. He had been relaxing, enjoying the sounds of the surrounding rainforest, waiting for the occupant of the house to come back.

Hoshi walked into the clearing and he saw her pause for just a fraction of a second before continuing up the steps and through the screen door. He was on his feet instantly and he wrapped his arms around her, bypassing any conventional greeting and kissing her thoroughly instead.

She fell limply into his body and smiled up at him. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You're early."

"I could always leave and come back later."

Hoshi pulled him down and kissed him again. Malcolm reveled in the feeling, his body thrilling from head to toes at being with her again. When she released his lips he kissed her temple and explained. "The meetings this morning were cancelled, so I got away several hours earlier than I expected. I was going to call you but then there was a delay because of a storm front affecting southern California, so I wasn't sure how early I would be."

Hoshi leaned her head against his chest and he felt her take a deep breath. "I'm just happy you're not late."

They stayed leaning on each other for a long moment, Hoshi cuddled against him, ear pressed to his heartbeat. He detected the lingering scent of her shampoo over the smells of the forest surrounding them. He nuzzled her hair, his hands drifting south, cradling her bottom lovingly.

Hoshi leaned back and he looked at her. There were smudges under her eyes indicating she hadn't been sleeping. Her hair was limp from the humid air and the walk home from campus had left a sheen of sweat on her skin. He noticed the dampness of her tank top, the slight stains under her breasts and he couldn't stop. He kissed her fiercely, his body aching.

Hoshi tried to pull him even closer, and when his hands lifted she yielded, letting him pick her up off the floor, legs wrapping around his waist.

Malcolm carried her into the house, straight into the bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed. Hoshi frowned as she ran her hands under his light blue t-shirt. "Is it really warm in here?"

Malcolm ripped the shirt off. "I turned the environmental controls off a while ago." His hands went to her body, running up and down and she seemed to struggle to speak.

"Why did you do that?"

He kneeled over her, tongue stroking over the hollow at the base of her throat. He could taste the salt from her sweat and felt her shudder. "I've been dreaming about this for three weeks." He nibbled his way up her neck, murmuring to her. "Lying awake in that horrible, cold, lonely Starfleet-issue bunk, thinking about you down here..." His tongue traced her ear and she whimpered. "The humidity in the air, the smell of the forest..." Malcolm felt her legs wrap around his, her hips arching upwards and he bit her ear a little roughly. "Both of us covered in sweat that had nothing to do with the heat..."

His mouth went back to hers and they tried to devour each other. Hoshi's hands tugged at the belt of his pants and he reached down to help her. As soon as the buckle came loose she yanked the belt from the loops as he opened the zipper. Two eager hands pushed his trousers and underwear out of the way and he was completely nude, on top of her fully clothed body.

He couldn't resist and sank down, rubbing his erection against the rough cloth of her shorts. Hoshi ground her hips against his, rewarded by the groan he couldn't hold back. Her hands gripped his behind, and he pushed at her tank top, dragging it up and over her head.

The sight of her bare torso was too distracting and he abandoned the top, still twined around her arms, and rubbed his slightly stubbled cheek against one of her breasts. He could dimly feel her struggling to free herself from the shirt and he turned his face enough to take her in his mouth. She cried out, a hoarse guttural sound that went right to his groin.

His fingers and tongue pulled on her nipples eagerly. Malcolm felt her fingers running through his hair, over his shoulders, nails raking lightly over his skin, raising goose bumps everywhere. His hand drifted over the slight swell of her stomach, deftly unbuckling her belt and opening her shorts.

He pulled away, Hoshi making an involuntary sound of disappointment as his mouth left her body. She opened her eyes and saw him hovering over her, hands skimming over the sides of her hips, ripping the shorts down her legs. She wriggled about, nearly transfixing him by the sight, until the shorts were gone.

He paused for a moment, realizing fully where he was, what he was doing. He took a deep, shuddering breath. Hoshi's hand came up and stroked the side of his face and he leaned into her touch. He bent down and kissed her navel, resting against her warm skin, trying to control the trembling in his arms. "I've missed you so much," he whispered, looking up into her dark eyes. All of the frustration of the past few months, all of his love and desire echoed in the words.

She pulled him to her then, kissing him with so much longing he moaned into her mouth. Her body began to move and his picked up the rhythm. He kept them close, wanting to feel as much of her touching him as possible. Their sweat from the hot room made their skin glide easily as they rocked back and forth.

Very soon she pressed her hips against his and whispered from deep in her throat, "Now, Malcolm, please."

He looked at her in surprise. "Already?" he asked, uncertain.

Her hand threaded through his short hair and she begged him. "God, please, hurry. I need you."

He shifted, pushing into her, gingerly at first. Hoshi moved her body and urged him in deeper. They moaned in unison at the sensation.

Malcolm gritted his teeth, holding still. Hoshi buried her face against his neck and he heard her mutter, a sob in her voice, "I missed you too."

That was all he could take, and as soon as he started to move she followed. It seemed to take only seconds before she yelled his name and his control fell apart. He called her over and over, "Hoshi, Hoshi, oh gods..."

She fell back into the mattress, taking him with her, Malcolm's head resting on her shoulder. Her legs were around his waist and her arms clung to his shoulders. She made no move to let go, and he had no desire for her to do so.

He nuzzled her neck absently, speaking low into her ear. "Happy Christmas, Hoshi."

"Merry Christmas, Malcolm." She turned and kissed his temple. "So where's my present? Or was that it?"

Her arms loosened and he settled onto the bed next to her, laughing. "If it makes you feel any better, you can unwrap it any time you like." He flashed her a lascivious smile.

She smirked, fingers playing over his face. "How about as many times as I like?"

He caught her hand and kissed it. "That too. At least within reason," he amended.

She rolled onto her side, snuggling against him. "This is all I wanted, you know. You, here, with me."

He rested his head on top of hers. "You have me, love. I'm here. I'm home."


End file.
